morto immortale
by epic insanity666
Summary: this is Highschool of the dead with my lovable psychotic oc so please I read the manga and don't know if my memory was true so don't insult me if you don't like it and my computer has been bugging up so blame that
1. Chapter 1

Morto Immortale

**Alright since I've just read the manga I've decided to add one more person my lovable psycho god in mortal disguise**

_**Takashi's voice/narrating**_

**Zecromac's rage voice**

Normal talking

Phone

_flashback_

_**The night before everything ended… I stayed up late.**_

"Rei!" shouted a voice as a teenaged girl known as Rei Miyamoto was swung to the wall on the stairs crying as one of "Them" crawled to her preparing to bite down on her delicate flesh only to be stopped as it's head was smashed by a bat leading to Hisashi Igou while the other Takashi Komuro who had a look of pure fear

"Hurry!, this way" yelled Takashi causing the two to run past him while he looked over the city in chaos

"Jesus… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" screamed Takashi as he could see the horrifying scenes of cannibalism

**Elsewhere in the school grounds**

"Oh my head" grumbled a man as he leaned upwards rubbing his head until he could hear the soft sounds of groans and moans causing him to frown in confusion as he approached a window moving the curtains, not even surprised to see a dead hungry face biting at the window until he stepped back breathing normally until he hit his head on a wall

"Out of all places to manifest I had to arrive in a high school filled with zombies" grumbled the man before he stood up straight holding an evil grin as he brought out a machete with his eyes glowing in the shadows

"I love it" giggled the man before he jumped to the door killing whatever "They" were with joy

**Back to the trio**

The two teen boys to block the stair way with two tables

"The barrier won't stay up like this!" grunted Takashi as he held the tables while Hisashi kneeled down

"I'll give it more support" stated Hisashi as he showed cellophane tape in his hand before applying it to the barrier

"Cellophane tape? Will that stuff really hold?" questioned Takashi as Hisashi applied the tape

"Wound Cellophane tape is incredibly strong. Don't you been paying attention in class?" spoke Hisashi allowing Takashi to relax as he backed away from the barrier

"Hisashi, Takashi, the astronomy club left some drinks and food in there for sleep overs" said Rei as she gave the duo drinks of water

"There are sleeping bags too. We should be ok for two or three days" added Rei causing Takashi to think

"Is there running water?" Questioned Takashi to no one in particular but himself as he took a bottle

"There's a toilet in there" stated Rei as she came back from inside

"Rei. Was the water working?" questioned Hisashi while Takashi was taking a drink

"It was, but… How?" said Rei before she frowned in confusion

"Wouldn't the power go out at a time like this, I don't get it" added Rei stating her confusion not noticing someone in the distance slaughtering "Them" with glee as the conversation went on

"If the power was out then the water pumps wouldn't move. The water wouldn't work." Continued Rei as she looked inside the building

"But the School has it's own generator for disasters… who turned the switch?" said Hisashi as Rei looked to a gasping Takashi as he finished gulping down water

"Well there's nothing else we can do but wait for someone to help us" finished Hisashi as he lifted the bottle to his lips

"Don't acted so scary… But it would be more comfortable if we could make it to the cafeteria or the Dorms" spoke Takashi as he looked below seeing one of "them" moan while walking towards the school

"Why you…" growled Takashi preparing to throw the bottle only to be stopped at Hisashi's voice

"Takashi! Don't throw that away!" said Hisashi causing Takashi to turn and frown

"What? We have enough water to last us a while." Said Takashi innocently causing Rei to smile

"If nothing else, we can make the water last for a week… I get it!" said Rei happily while Hisashi gave her a bottle of water

"Your absolutely right! Takashi!, you're the only one with a cellphone so try to calling with it again" said Hisashi happily with hope in his voice

"OH" was all Takashi said as he picked up his phone and attempt to call with it looking around until he noticed the corpses across the building cleanly cut confusing him until the phone beeped causing him more irritation as a message played

"This is a recording. We at the 110 emergency line are held up at the moment. If after calling again, we still can't receive your call, please call again later."

"It's the same thing as before" said Takashi as he hung up the phone

"Just as I thought" spoke Hisashi as Rei helped him balance

"What makes you think that?" questioned Takashi turning to see Hisashi point his thumb to clouds of smoke

"Something's going on in the center over there" answered Hisashi causing Takashi to bare his teeth

"Why? Why is this happening?" said Rei as Takashi hit the railing with the bat

"God damn it" growled Takashi in anger

"Why is this all happening !?" spoke Takashi

"It's like something out of a movie or videogame. I don't understand this at all!" continued Takashi as he gripped the railing

"Two hours… Just two hours ago everything was just like it always was!"

"I'm not turning in a zom…" yelled Takashi before a door flew open causing them to turn and see two people one farther away from the door while the other was a male in his mid thirties

"That's…" began Rei as she recognized the teacher

"The P.E. teacher, Takayama" finished Hisashi as Takashi looked at the other man surprised to see him happily kick back one of "them" while he swung a machete with ease until he saw the teacher near the edge cut off as he was about to help him

"Hahaha... this cant be happening. A dream. That's it this is all a dream. A bad Dream!" cried the teacher as the man attempted to reach him only to be pushed back by two corpses trying to bite him only to get their heads cut off

"And they're bringing in the new faculty today and their gonna wring me out if I don't wake up I can't… I've got to wake up and get to school" cried the teacher as he climbed the fence causing the man to push back a group of corpses reaching to the teacher only to be ignored as the teacher fell shocking the three teens as he fell until Rei spoke in a horrified voice

"I can't… I cant take it anymore" cried Rei causing the two to panic

"Rei" yelled Hisashi as he ran to Rei's side

"Why!? Why I don't understand!" sobbed Rei as she hugged Hisashi

"There has to be… a reason" said Rei as she looked up to see Hisashi's face

"How can we find out why this is happening!?" continued Rei as the man below spotted the trio running to them as he swung the machete with skill

"If we knew why, we'll be able to look for a solution" said Hisashi not noticing the man climb up a wall panting as he slumped to the ground unnoticed

_**Is that all true? Morita from class 4. I want to believe it! That there's a reason for the outbreak of "them" and that we can find a solution. But I can't! I'd rather go with my intuition. But our world as we knew it was already destroyed…**_

**2 hours earlier**

**Yawn…**

"Sup Komuro, skipping class again?" said a cheerful voice retrieving past Takashi's attention

**An: I don't know how to call him so he's known as past Takashi for now :D**

"Morita" greeted past Takashi as he scratched his head tiredly

"You too? I didn't sleep so well last night and I just couldn't stay cooped up in a class room" said past Takashi

"You got denied by some girl too… right? There are some rumors flying around" said Morita happily

"Some chick who got held up in class is going out with Igou. Hisashi said… Rei made the decision on her own." Said Morita causing Takashi to inwardly sigh in defeat

"If that's true… man how annoying. Whatever Igou seems like a good guy. He good looking, smart and good at sports." Spoke Takashi as he looked out the window hiding the grief

"Everything seems to come naturally for him"

"Yeah… Er… UH…" stuttered Morita as he looked in thought

"I'm going to take a nap on the roof." Said Takashi as he looked to Morita who had a smile

"Zat so? I'm gonna go hide out in the dorms" said Morita before the two walked away

'See ya later"

"Yeah"

**On the roof top**

"Whoa look at all the cherry blossoms, they're floating all the way over here" spoke Takashi as he remembered the past of his childhood

"_I'm going to be your wife." Spoke a young female voice _

"_Really? Really really?" _

"_Uh huh, It's a pinky promise" _

"Pinky promise?"

"What a load of bullshit… huh?" grumbled Takashi before he saw three teachers approach the front gate where a man was tapping the gate unusually shocking him as he watched the horrifying events causing Takashi to run inside

_**I don't know why I did what I did next, but whatever the reason I thought it had to be done. **_

_**Time skip because my internet bugged up at the rest of the page sorry :/**_

"Finally they know" spoke Takashi as the trio stood in the hallway as an announcer went off

"Ah help me. No stay away. AHHHH"

"Help I'm going to die!" was that was heard before the school went into complete silence before full on panic erupted in the school with students rushing and stomping over other students causing Hisashi and Takashi to run

"Huh?" said Rei before she ran after the trio

"aren't we going to try and get out of here?" questioned Rei as the trio ran through the administration building slowing down at the sight of a teacher until Takashi saw blood on his ankle

"RUN!" yelled Takashi

**Another time skip don't blame me blame my computer its screwed so bck to the present**

_**Were safe.. for now at least**_

"I wonder if there are any lighters or matches in there, we'll have to look" said Takashi as the man stood up leaning against the railing silently as the group leaving the trio alone

"Why don't we try making a fire in there?' suggested Rei as she sat beside Hisashi on the railings

"At night their movements…" began Takashi only to be interrupted by Hisashi who was coughing blood

"Hisashi! What's wrong!?" cried Rei as she held Hisashi

"Hisashi, Takashi, Takashi!" cried Rei as Hisashi continued to cough while the man looked in silence

"Why!?, you were only bitten!" said Takashi as realization slowly crept into his mind

"Why has it come to this…"

"…Just like in the movies a single bite can be fatal" said Hisashi as he looked at the blood on his hands

"Your wrong!" cried Rei as the man stood up

"This is like a scene from one of those movies" commented the man to himself

"Everything about it is like it's from a movie." Whispered Takashi as the man unnoticed by the three pulled out a triple barreled revolver

"Takashi, could you do me a favor?" said Hisashi weakly causing Takashi to frown

"What is it?"

"If you drop me from there… the fall should crush my skull" said Hisashi shocking Rei of his request

"What are you saying…"

"I don't want to become one of "them"!" shouted Hisashi as he coughed before he weakly looked up to Takashi

"Hey Takashi, I'm counting on you, when I'm finished toss my body…" was all Hisashi could say before he went into another coughing fit

"Hisashi!" cried Rei as she held Hisashi close

"Don't die!" cried Rei as the man readied his revolver still unnoticed as Hisashi stopped moving

"NOOO!" screamed Rei as she cried over the corpse as Takashi replayed the words over in his mind

"_I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ONE OF "THEM"!"_

"Rei… let go of him" said Takashi shocking Rei as she turned to him with fear

"He wont, Hisashi wont become one of "them"… Hisashi's different!" cried Rei as she held Takashi tightly

"Let go" said Takashi before he and Rei saw Hisashi slowly rise up

"Look! Takashi, Hisashi isn't going to die… Hisashi?" said Rei as tears filled her eyes as Hisashi stood with his head down

**Its all real**

"Hisa…" said Rei before a gunshot stopped her words as Hisashi's head exploded leading her gaze to the man who looked down in sorrow before he holstered the revolver silently

"Hisashi" screamed Rei as she hugged Takashi who froze as his best friends body fell to the floor leaving the man in silence

_**What the hell are we gonna do now?**_

**And first chapter to high school of the dead hope you enjoyed it**


	2. fuggire dalla morte

_**Takashi voice/ narrating**_

**Zecromac's rage voice**

Normal talking

television

"Is it ready?" questioned Takashi as he held a fire hose towards the barrier beside the man who had a grin

"Yeah" answered Rei who stood at the valve

"Turn it on!" yelled Takashi causing Rei to turn releasing enough force to send a man to the floor

"Crap" yelped Takashi as he lost his grip if not thanks to the man who held it firmly

"You ok kid?" questioned the man as Takashi regained his balance giving a nod for an answer as the barrier fell

"It looks like your enjoying yourselves moaning…. It great how your all so carefree!" said Takashi as he saw the corpses fall down the stairs

"HAhaha eat it you fucking corpses" laughed the man as the duo held the hose

"HAhaha let's get out of here" said Takashi as the hose died down allowing the trio to run down with the man sliding down the railing like a skateboarder swinging a machete as he flew past one of "Them"

"But man, it was good thinking to use the fire hose!" said Takashi as he and Rei ran down the stairs seeing the man slaughter the corpses happily

"Well it sprays water at a high pressure. Don't you remember that time in middle school the fire fighters came and did a demonstration?"

"I will never forget this" said Takashi as he pushed more corpses down with the hose getting a praise from the man who chuckled

"Just a little further… isn't this great?" said Rei as the duo joined the man who sheathed the machete and pulled out a handgun

"With everything going on here can you really cal it great?" questioned Takashi causing Rei to go silent before she gave him the baseball bat

"Let's go"

_**Of course before we resorted to this **_

**Thirty minutes earlier**

"…We should really do something about that." Stated Takashi as "They" banged on the barrier

"Whoa captain obvious" commented Rei and the man as they sat against the wall with Rei still giving the man hateful glares only to be ignored

"And how is sarcasm gonna help us?" said Takashi before a few seconds of silence went by before the duo laughed while the man chuckled

"I want to try contacting my dad again. Give me the phone" said Rei causing Takashi to give her his phone allowing her to punch in the number while the man looked down below surveying the area

"Rei you said your dad was a detective but… the people at the 110 aren't going to pick up" spoke Takashi as Rei held the phone to her ear

"My dad gave me a secret number I can call him at a really serious emergency" said Rei waiting for the phone until she smiled

"He picked up" praised Rei as Takashi stood beside her

"D-Dad?" said Rei while the man turned with interest

"Dad? Dad? Were at the school. Dad! can you hear me?" cried Rei trying to reach her father

"Dad! Dad!" yelled Rei

"That's great. Isn't it? The city…"

"Seems like." Said Takashi causing the man to look at the phone until he sighed walking to the railing again

"Out of range? But he picked up just a second ago! Why? What's going on?" yelled Rei before she felt tears running down her eyes

"Rei!" yelled Takashi gaining her attention

"Even when we got disconnected… Dad didn't even realize it was me!"

_**In reality that time my phone died for a different reason. But we hadn't realized that yet and so desperation got the better of us**_

"Where are we going?" questioned Rei as the trio walked down the stairs

"Home! I always go this way." Answered Takashi before the trio made it to the bottom with the man stomping both feet down crushing a head

"If we keep this way. We might meet up with some other survivors. There's strength in numbers, so we'll be to get home easily! Everyone in their dorms is probably gonna want to go to their hometowns"

"Yeah… Your right. At least I know my dad's okay…"

"Hey kid maybe you should check up on your family" spoke the man gaining the duo's attention as they ran to the buildings stairs

"I don't feel like it besides my dad is always out late and y mother's an elementary school teacher, so they wouldn't be home anyway." Said Takashi as they approached the door with the man cleanly slicing a head off

"If I did call, It'd be awful quiet" added Takashi as the trio walked down the stairs

"Sheesh we shouldn't be kidding around like this" muttered Rei causing the man to chuckle

_**Of course that's not how I really felt. I was actually … really worried about them if my school has gotten like this… then… mom… her school.**_

Before any other thought was thought of it was interrupted by a gunshot from inside

"Was that… a gunshot?" questioned Takashi as the trio stopped in confusion

"What type of school would let students bring firearms?" questioned the man as he looked between the two who shrugged

"It came from the faculty room" stated Rei causing the trio to run into the building in a hurry

**In the faculty building with the two students Kohta Hirano and Saya Takagi**

"What are you doing?" questioned Kohta causing Takagi to shush him as she picked up another wet rag and throw it at a wall causing one of "them" to try and bite the wall

"Don't worry about it and shut you pie hole" ordered Takagi

"Get it? He didn't even feel it when it hit his head… He didn't react to pain. He only reacted to sound of the crash. That's why I tossed the towel at the locker."

"They seem to react to heat too…" added Takagi

"The experiment makes me hate them more so let's go" ordered Takagi as she stood up

"Um. Things could get bad if we keep up the slow pace" said Kohta causing Takagi to turn and look at him

"Then pick it up fatty. I told you you'd get like this if you got your driver's licenses and kept being lazy" hissed Takagi

"Um well I don't have a driver's licenses or a car" stated Kohta

**Minutes later**

"How can you be so good at this if you've never done this before?" questioned Takagi as she stood behind Kohta who fired the make shift gun

"Takagi-san could you please help me fight them?" requested Kohta as he continued firing

"Why should I do something like that!?" questioned Takagi causing Kohta to reload the weapon

"Because I'm almost out of ammo" said Kohta causing Takagi to frown

"So what, I'll help you when your out!" said Takagi as Kohta turned around eyes widen

"But they're right here… behind you" stated Kohta causing Takagi to turn and come face to face with one of "them" and scream

**With Takash and the others**

"Finally some action" cheered the man as he ran towards the scream followed by the duo

"Hey wait up!" yelled Rei as the duo barely kept up with the man who brought out two machete

**Back to Takagi and Kouta**

"Get away… Get away!" cried Takagi as she crawled away from one of "Them" as it slowly walked to her as she looked in the bag bringing out a drill

"Don't… Come any closer!" screamed Takagi as she stabbed the drill into it's head pushing it back as it tried to reach for her as Takashi, Rei and the man along with two females ran into view

"Rei!"

"I'll take the ones on the right"

"I'll take the ones on the left

"**I'll take them all on"** laughed the man as he charged forward slaughtering "Them" with joy holding a grin on his face while the group looked at him in shock as he ripped off a head

"Suck on that Bitch" cheered the man as he kicked the head like a soccer ball allowing the group to relax as he sheathed the machetes as Rei and one of the women approached

"Takagi?" said Rei softly while the one with a wooden katana approached Takashi and the man

"You know nurse Marikawa dont you? I'm busujima Saeko senior of class A." greeted the girl causing the man to cross his arms

"Komuro Takashi sophomore Class B." greeted Takashi turning to the man who sighed

"Zeke, I go by Allan sorrows most of the time" greeted the man showing a happy smile

"Saeko busujima, you won the national tournament last year, I'm Miyamoto Rei from the sou-jutsu club" greeted Rei

"I'm Hirano Kouta from c-class B." said Kouta

"It's nice to meet you" greeted Saeko as Kouta gasped before Allan clamped his mouth shut

"Please don't go into fan boy mode, or I'll knock you out and drag you to safety" warned Allan before everyone's attention was led to Takagi

"Why are you all acting so friendly?" spoke Takagi causing Allan to look at her in confusion

"What are you talking about Takagi?" questioned Takashi causing Takagi to scream in anger before she saw herself in a mirror

"I should clean myself up before I see my mom…"

**A minute later**

"I think we could all use some time to catch our breath." Said Takashi after he and Allan blocked the door while Kouta approached Takagi surprised to see her wearing glasses

"Marikawa sensei where are your car keys?" questioned Takashi as Allan pulled out a revolver double checking the ammunition before holstering it

"Oh they're in my bag…"

"Will your car fit all of us?" questioned Saeko while she looked to Allan in thought as he rubbed his eyes tiredly

"What about the micro-buses used for field trips we have all the keys we'd need in here?" added Saeko causing Kouta and Allan to look out the window

"We have our ride" said Allan startling Kouta as he had not noticed Allan beside him

"Say where would we go in one of those buses anyway?" questioned Takagi causing Takashi to look at her

"I want to make sure my families okay" answered Takashi while Allan stood beside Rei looking at the television

"Everyone's houses are close by, and if their families need it, we should help them too. After that, we'll have to find somewhere safe to stay" added Takashi

"We're bound to find them eventually" muttered Takagi as she turned to Allan frowning as she moved her gaze away back to Takashi

"The police and self-defense force are on the move, after all. If they handle this like an earthquake, there should be someplace the people are being evacuated to." Said Takagi before everyone's attention went to Rei and Allan

"What's wrong?"

"What's up, Rei…?" said Takashi stepping beside Rei until he followed her gaze to the television

"What is this?"

"…It due to the large numbers of riots throughout the country, the Government has been forced to rethink its emergency policy. However, when questioned on the ability of the self-defense force to maintain public order, representative would not…"

"It's a news report" stated Allan as he looked with unease

"… comment the local death toll has already surpassed 1,000. The prefectural government is going to make speech directed to those evacuated here… Oh just in! The police have made an announcement! They still know what to make of the current situation…" if the rest of what the reporter said was important it was all stopped as the television was blocked out by painful screams and explosions

"We are totally fucked" commented Allan as the reporter went on until everyone's attention was retrieved by Takashi

"Is that all?... Why aren't they showing anything more!?" yelled Takashi

"Even with what they saw?" whispered Rei

"Because of what they just saw" answered Takagi

"Fear causes chaos, and chaos can destroy the order in society. And if there's no Order… who knows how many lives will be lost?" said Takagi causing Allan to hide the grin he sported before he shook his head calming himself as the news report continued

"Asanet's reports have always reliable in the past…" said Kouta

"I don't believe it. I can't believe it…. Nothing like this has ever happened before…" said Rei causing Allan to rub his head boringly

"Hey I'm right aren't I? There has to be someplace that's still okay, Right?" said Rei causing Allan to sigh as he sat down

"Everything's probably the same as it was…" added Rei before Takagi interrupted her

"Well you're completely wrong" said Takagi

"Don't talk like that" growled Takashi as Takagi walked to the window

"I can't help it! The fact is that we seem to have a pandemic on our hands" stated Takagi stopping as Allan crossed his arms with interest

"A pandemic?" questioned Marikawa causing Allan to stand up

"The infection is spreading like wildfire! The rest of the world has the same disease we have here" stated Takagi while Allan smiled with his head down

"Is it like the Influenza?" questioned Takashi causing the group to frown in thought

"It seems a bit like Spanish flu of 1918 recently, they said that the whole bird flu thing had the potential to reach the levels of what happened in 1918. They couldn't underestimate it. Get it?" said Takagi causing Allan to smile

"It was because 600 million were infected by the Spanish flu, and 50 million were killed by it… "said Takagi letting the information sink in

"like The Black Death was one of the most devastating pandemics in human history, resulting in the deaths of an estimated 75 to 200 million people and peaking in Europe in the years 1348–50. Although there were several competing theories as to the etiology of the Black Death, analysis of DNA from victims in northern and southern Europe published in 2010 and 2011 indicates that the pathogen responsible was the Yersinia pestis bacterium, probably causing several forms of plague." Added Allan surprising every one of his knowledge

"What did they do to stop the disease?" questioned Takashi looking to Allan who smirked

"People tried many, many things… a lot of people died, but it ended suddenly" said Marikawa

"People developed an immunity to it" added Allan causing Marikawa to nod

"But people who die… come back and start attacking everyone" stated Kouta causing Allan to look at him in thought

"… You're saying there's no way of stopping it from spreading" said Saeko causing Allan to stand up and approach the window seeing "Them" eating corpses and small pieces of flesh

"When it gets hot, their muscles will rot and fall off their bones, and won't be able to move anymore" suggested Marikawa

"And how would that happen?" questioned Saeko

"During the summer it should take about 20 days for them to become skeletons…"

"It's winter now, so it'll be a few months. But if we do that way, our homes aren't far from here, so we could go…"

"We don't even know if they'll start rotting" interrupted Takagi causing all eyes to rest on her

"What do you mean?" questioned Takashi crossing his arms

"They're dead bodies, so a cure is out of the question" said Takagi

"How long will we have to put up with them…?"

"After we check on our families, we'll have to agree to a place to escape to. In any case, we won't act selfishly. We're a team. If we want to stay alive, we're going have to act as one." Said Saeko showing her resolve as Allan stood up at attention

"How are we going to get out?" questioned Rei causing Takashi to think

"Getting to the parking lot through the front gate will be the quickest way. Let's go!" said Takashi before the group left the room fighting off any of "them" as they came to the second floor

"We're finally leaving. Don't overdo it. Only fight if you have no way of avoiding them! Just knocking them over is affective too" said Saeko as the team moved forward through the hallway

"Guys, there only sensitive to sound! But they're strong enough to rip a door off its hinges, if they get their hands on you, you'll get eaten. So be careful" added Takagi before the group heard a scream below the stairs causing Allan to smile as he saw a group of teenagers defending themselves

"Get back!" growled a boy seconds before a knife made its mark in a corpses head followed by the others falling with the same fate as Allan landed on the platform grinning happily as he pulled a knife out one by one

"Th-Thank y…"

"Don't speak so loudly" shushed Saeko causing the teens to go silent as Allan stood beside her

"Were any of you bitten?" Questioned Takashi as he stepped forward ignoring the slaughter

"Huh no, we weren't" answered a girl causing Allan to smile

"We're going to escape the school, do any of you want to come with us?" said Takashi

"Y.. Yeah" answered the lead teen allowing the larger group to walk to a door opening it lightly giving the group full view of the ground below

"I don't want to do this" whispered Takashi causing Allan to look from the room to him until he rolled his eyes and snuck through unnoticed

"They can't see, so it'll be like your hidden" said Takagi until the group noticed one member missing

"Where's Allan?" whispered Rei before a small shoe hit the wall beside them causing them to freeze as Allan stood among the corpses

"Take my picture" whispered Allan loud enough for the others to hear causing them to panic before he casually tripped one over leaving a small round object in it's mouth attached to a string as he rejoined the group casually smiling

"Hey throw the shoe at the wall" said Allan causing Takashi to pick up a shoe and throw it at the wall sooner causing all the corpses to bang it tiredly

"We have a clear path" gasped Takagi hugging Allan for his bravery before the group made their way to the door before one of the teens hit the side of the wall causing everyone to freeze

"RUN!" yelled Takashi as Allan pulled out two revolvers preparing to shoot until Takagi grabbed and dragged him behind her

"Why did you Yell!?" yelled Takagi causing Allan to look behind them while being dragged causing him to get to his feet and pick her up bridal style

"Shut up and run" warned Allan causing her to nod and jump to her feet allowing him to stop and see the lead teenaged boy about to be bitten causing him to throw two kunai each saving the boy and allowing him to reach the group praising Allan before the group made it to the bus with Allan and Kouta keeping the horde back until Allan told everyone to be quiet followed by him pressing a trigger and an explosion gaining the corpses attention as the group stayed quiet

"What the hell?" whispered Takagi as she stood beside Allan who was grinning evilly as he looked at her before it morphed into an apologetic smile

"Sorry"

"Get on the bus" ordered Takashi causing Allan to pass him a handgun

"Kouta open a win..."

"Already ahead of you" said Kouta allowing the group to get ready to go until they heard far fighting

"Take that!"

"Whose that?" questioned Allan as he fired the revolvers getting three heads at once

"Shido from class 3-A" answered Saeko showing venom in her voice before Takashi told Marikawa to hold on while he watched the teacher address everyone onto the bus before a student fell breaking his ankle

"Sensei… I twisted my ankle" cried a student as he gripped the teachers leg

"Oh dear is that so…?" spoke the teacher before he showed a kind smile

"Well than, this is where we part ways" said Shido before kicking the student in the face and walk angering Allan

"Marikawa HOLD THE BUS!" yelled Allan as he jumped out the window running to the boy as the teacher watched with interest before he continued walking

"Hey kid you ok?" questioned Allan helping the teen onto his shoulder kicking back any corpses trying to bite him until he reached the bus helping the kid onto a seat

"What a waste of energy" commented Shido angering Allan more as he fixed the teens ankle causing him to grunt in pain until it subsided

"Marikawa GO!" yelled Allan causing the nurse to drive forward hitting the corpses and leaving the group safe

**Second chapter hope you enjoyed I forgot Takashi's narrating at the end sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Democrazia sotto i morti

The street at the moment was silent with the sun slowly setting with a man in a store bored out of his mind not even noticing a zombie walking towards the door. Only if a bus hadn't zoomed by and road killed it

"Like I've been saying, it's dangerous to drive like this! That was too close!" yelled a teen followed by silence the only thing amusing was Allan twirling a knife in his fingers

"Why do we have to go with you guys? You all decided where to go with considering us" added the teen causing Allan to groan in annoyance as he sat beside Takagi

"Wouldn't have been better to just find a place we could hide out at in the dorms or in the school!?" continued the teen before the bus stopped at a crashed bus and car getting insults from a smaller car

"He's right you know… We're only putting ourselves in more danger by driving this way… We should stop somewhere" said another student agreeing with the annoying one

"There was a convenience store just a while back" added the student causing Allan to sigh irritated before the bus stopped

"Can you drive slower I almost…"

"That's enough, Lay off me! I've never driven one of these before!" yelled Marikawa causing the bus to go silent

"What's with You!?" growled the teen looking to Takashi

"What the fuck are you looking at!?" continued the teen causing Allan to stand up unnoticed

"Why are you acting like this?" questioned Saeko startling the teen

"I hate this guy! I fucking hate this little bastard!" yelled the teen pointing to Takashi

"Your only making this worse" stated Kouta through bared teeth the teen before Allan approached unnoticed

"Wh…"

"You are not helping, so if you think yelling at people is helping go out their and lead those assholes away, before I slit your throat" growled Allan holding the teens mouth shut as he struggled until he saw the killer intent in Allan's eyes before falling to the floor, crawling back in fear

"You ok kid?" said Allan looking to Takashi while the other students looked at him in fear

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" said Takashi before a clap got their attention causing Rei to scowl while Allan bared his teeth like a dog

"What a sight! Komuro Miyamoto, It's wonderful to see such great teamwork" spoke Shido unfazed by Rei's scowl while Allan had his teeth hidden

"However…" added Shido seizing the clapping as he approached

"To keep fights like this from breaking out, I think we should try a little idea I had. What we need is a leader. A leader just for us" continued Shido causing Allan to reach for a weapon in his Jacket causing Takashi to freeze as he saw the action silently telling Allan not to

"And let me guess. There's only one person who could shoulder the burden?" said Takagi fixing her glasses while Shido leaned down

"I'm a teacher Miss Takagi and you all are students. I'm the only one qualified" said Shido causing Rei to look at Allan in desperation

"So how 'bout y'all? If you agree with Li'l ol' me… would you please clap your hands?" said Shido before the entire bus erupted with claps causing Allan to growl as he looked up to look at Takashi

"Can i?" whispered Allan causing Takashi to shake his head before Rei whispered

"…Just as I said. The Majority rules that I am to be leader" stated Shido causing Allan to reach into his jacket pulling out a dagger

"From now on…"

"Fuck it" said Allan as he spun holding a dagger at Shido's neck causing the clapping to stop while Rei walked off the bus

"I'll be clear about this, you just stink with manipulation, greed and cowardice, and if you somehow survive this… think of me because I will be laughing as I stab your corpse over and over" growled Allan with a sadistic grin before he kicked Shido to the floor and follow after Rei and Takashi who was attempting to make her stay until a bus was heard coming from the other way, with Allan fueled with Anger merely punched the bus as it flew past Rei and Takashi shocked to see a friend gulped up by the fire until he came into view shocking them as half his face was scorched to the bone until it slowly healed with Allan popping his neck

"Komuro are you alright?" yelled Saeko as Allan came into view fully healed as Takashi looked to Saeko while Rei looked at him in fear until he helped her to her feet

"Let's meet up… at Higashi police station!" yelled Takashi while Allan shot the corpses from the inferno

"What time?!" questioned Saeko

"Five O' clock!"

"If not today, then tomorrow at the same time" added Takashi before he grabbed Rei's wrist

"Rei we need to Hurry!" said Takashi before he heard groaning above a ledge and grabbed

"Takashi!" screamed Rei before Allan pulled the corpse trying to bite through a motorcycle helmet off of Takashi ripping the head off with ease

"Takashi you ok?" questioned Rei as Allan helped him to his feet

"I'll answer the questions later, but right now we need to run" stated Allan getting a nod from the duo

"Can we walk to the city?" questioned Rei as she balanced Takashi on her shoulder until Allan looked behind them smiling happily

"You take a bike" stated Allan confusing the duo until they saw a perfectly intact ATV

"I'll follow" said Allan smiling excitedly


End file.
